XANA's big attack
by evamntheawesome
Summary: XANA has something big planned for the Lyoko Warriors. Does it have anything to do with the new student at Kaddic? The most unexpected twists happen in this story, things that'll make M. Night proud.
1. New Student

Another fanfic from another noob. I really hope I don't butcher up stuff and if I do, please correct me via comment. If you've got a suggestion, PM me and I'll respond as fast as my high school wifi allows. Anyways, enjoy! Rated T for reasons.

* * *

Jax POV

We where moving. Again.

Both of my parent worked all over the world, advertising small businesses for a company share. Every one-half to two years, my parents and I moved to a different country. First was Canada, where I was born and where they got their jobs, then off to London when I was three. Then came China, Brazil, India, the U.S., Thailand, Germany, Japan, Thailand again, Italy, Spain, and right now, me being a sophomore in high school, France.

Some of you might say that this was a good cultural experience and that I should be taking advantage, and I did. Moving again and again taught me many things, like Muy Thai, guns, and programming advanced enough to make an operating system. It also taught me not to bother with friends. I would move and the ties would break, so I stopped having a social life.

So we where in France and the three of us where unpacking. Mum told me to try and make friends, so I said I would. Since the one month space that I would usually spend learning the local language was free, (Canadian French was good enough, I thought) I spent some time working on a video game of mine. It basically was a rip off of Street Fighter, but it was going along great.

Anyways, first day of school at Kadic Academy, the boarding school (home was a six hour metro ride away) that I'd be going to for about ten seconds. I've been through this a dozen times and know exactly which type of people and cliques to look out for. The "King/Queen" of the school and his/her lackeys, the nerds, blah blah blah. Mom and Dad dropped me off with all my stuff. I took it up to my room, unpacked with the help of my roommate, and fell asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

The next day was interesting, to say the least.

Right after a breakfast files with stares, there was an announcement officially introducing me to the school. Everybody looked at me throughout the whole day. I didn't pay any mind to them. I looked at the students. There where the jocks, the nerds, the cool kids, and the so-called queen of the school with a nerd and a jock following her almost everywhere. Then there was one group that caught my eye.

I was in the library after classes and there was an unlikely mix of people sitting together. A nerd typing away on his laptop was surrounded by people. There was a black haired girl, Asian by the looks of it, a guy with brown hair holding her hand, (most likely bf/gf) a pink haired girl, and a guy who's hair made it look like he stepped out of an anime. Sure, they where an odd group, but there always where here and there I turned my attention back to the book that I was previously reading.

A good half hour passed when I heard a sudden ruffle. The "odd group" was packing up their stuff and began heading out the door; they seemed to be in a rush all of the sudden. I wondered what they could be up to and, after a moment's habitation, began following them. Their rushing footsteps echoed and where easy to follow. I saw as they rushed off campus, and would've seen exactly where they went when-

"Hey, new kid!"

Dammit. I hated when people called me that. I turned to face the "school queen", her diligent followers behind her.

"My name is Jackson," I responded through gritted teeth "and what do you want?"

"Well," she said, one hand on her hip and and another in front of her, "I saw you stalking those losers and thought you where really desperate to make friends. You don't have to stoop to their level, why not join us?"

Wow. What a bitch. She honestly thought that my best option was to be with her? I was about to tell her to go screw herself and leave me alone when I thought about it. If any of my previous experiences had told me anything, the saying "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" was very true. I would rather them at my side (no matter how grudgingly so) than have them bully me. Besides, she seemed to be a gossip girl and she was the principal's daughter, so she'd be a good information source.

With that in mind, as well self insults for making this regrettable decision, I accepted. With a smile on her face, she asked me if I wanted to mess with the younger students. I said no and walked away, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

Jeremy POV

We all rushed through the sewer to get to the factory. My laptop had said that no towers where activated, but XANA was showing high activity levels. Nobody needed to be virtualized, but I needed to take a look at the supercomputer directly to run a full diagnostic. The entire time I was sweating, worried about what I might find.

When we got to the computer, I pulled up some graphs for the others to see and explained the situation.

"This graph to the left, the lowest one, shows XANA's activity levels, his actions or interactions, when idle." The section on the bar graph indicated was little more than a square. "This is XANA during a tower activation, five times more active. This is what level he's at now, three times more active than a tower activation." There was a stunned silence. Then:

"But how can his levels be so high without a tower activation?" asked Odd, scratching his head. "D'you think he _is_ activating one and you can't see from here?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "tower activation is such a big event, half the wires would need to be ripped out for me to notice. XANA's thinking a lot. He's planning something huge."

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I tried to put some excitement in early and I hope it wasn't too soon. See you next update!


	2. Helping Hand

Next chapter, yay! I'd like to thank BreadLoaf, Rosezelene Ersa, and makemewrite57 for the helpful reviews. I'd thank the people who followed and fave'd by name, but I don't know how ):

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original Code Lyoko plot line or characters in any way, shape, or form. If I ever do, I'll let you know.

* * *

Odd POV

It dinnertime. I was sitting with the others as usual and they where talking about what XANA may have planned. I didn't really care; there was nothing I could do about it, so why worry? I just kept eating whatever was on my plate, letting my mind wander. That morning, there had been an announcement saying that there was an new student. I wondered where he was now.

I took a look around and saw him sitting at Sissi's table, looking like he regretted every moment. I didn't blame the kid, he was probably there against his own will. He just sat there, letting whatever Sissi was saying go in one ear and out the other. Maybe he'd like to hang out sometime; he seemed like a nice enough kid.

Sighing, I tuned back into the conversation at my table about XANA.

"D'you think that he's just going to have more monsters this time?" asked Ulrich,"He could just put more around the activated tower."

"No," responded Aelita, shacking her head, "that's not like him. It's got to be something elaborate. That's what I'm worried about."

"Don't worry Aelita," said Jeremy, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll beat him just like before. I know we will."

She smiled and rested her head his shoulder.

I smiled as well. Those two where obviously in love, just like Yumi and Ulrich. I put my tray up and went to my room, leaving the lovebirds be.

Jax POV

It was finally the end of a horrible first day. Sissi was next to me the entire time, trying to get me to annoy others, asking me constantly where I came from (I just said Canada, but she could tell I was lying or at least, not telling the whole truth) and, most unpleasant of all, trying to hit on me.

But I did get some useful information out of her. Out of that group that I was following earlier, she was going to try and take something from that "anime hair" guy, whose name I now knew as Odd. I didn't know what Sissi was going to steal from his room, but I couldn't let that humanized demon bully around other people. But if he saw that it was me intervening directly, I wouldn't get any more info from her.

So I had to be sneaky.

After dinner, I began putting on my sneaky gear.

First came the costume. It was one from Halloween when I pretended to be a ninja. The color was a deep navy blue, so dark that you really needed to look closely to see that it wasn't black.

Then came the shoes. These where just some sneakers with three layers of cotton balls glued to the bottom, but they worked well for silent approaches and fall cushioning.

Finally, the thing that made the set truly complete, my night vision goggles. When my parents helped out an military store, this was one of their many generous parting gifts. They where small, durable, and easily repairable if the need arose. (Insert Splinter Cell reference here)

With everything equipped, I hopped out the window and rushed into the night.

Ulrich POV

It was 22:30. Kiwi and Odd where both fast asleep, and I was just heading to bed myself. I was already in my jammies and was almost asleep when Kiwi barked loudly.

Odd twisted wildly and fell off his bed. I helped him up and saw something in the window. Odd saw it too. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, rushing towards the window. I followed him. Just under the windowsill was a set of fingers, undoubtedly supporting a hanging person.

The person was, surprisingly the new kid, Jax. He was wearing some sort of outfit, optimal for sneaking around. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He hesitated, then said, "I heard that Sissi was trying to steal your diary and was going to stop her, or at least tell you about it."

I looked at Odd, and he knew exactly what I was thinking. Not only where the things that I needed to vent out in there, but there where also things about Lyoko in there. If Sissi got her hands on it, who knows what would happen.

Kiwi had just stopped barking and we heard footsteps outside the door. John was coming up to check after Kiwi's commotion.

"Quick," Odd whispered, pulling up Jax, "hide in here. John's gonna check out the window." Jax entered our room and slid under the bed, while Kiwi was ushered into the drawer by Odd. He then grabbed his phone and began tapping it furiously just as John entered.

"What was that racket? I thought I heard barking," he said, looking around the room. Odd held up his phone and said "Sorry. someone got the wrong number and it set off my ringtone."

John looked at him and nodded. "Turn it off for the night. You to Ulrich. Good night." He looked out the window where Jax was moments ago before walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him and stood outside for a full minute before we could hear his heavy footsteps going down the hallway.

Jax poked his head out from under the bed, then scooted out completely upon seeing that the coast was clear. "Thanks for hiding me, I owe you one."

"No, thank _you. _My diary means a lot to me. See you around." Jax went back to the window and was about to jump down when Odd spoke up.

"Hey, Jax. This is probably an awkward time to ask, but d'you wana hang out sometime?"

"Sure, got nothing else to do other than class or sports. How about my room tomorrow after dinner? I got snacks and games."

"You had me at snacks. See ya then?"

"Yup."

Jax back flipped onto the grass and did a backwards roll before running to his room.

I made sure to keep my diary in a much safer place before going to sleep, telling myself to thank Jax the next morning.

* * *

Hooray! Looks like Jax is taking the first step to becoming a Lyoko warrior! Cause y'all already KNOW he was gonna be.

Quick update and long chapter (1k+ words) cause of those positive reviews. Keep 'em coming if ya want more

See ya next update!


	3. The Third Chapter

So I got some feedback saying that last chapter was a bit rushed. I'll try and slow it down so the story will unfold in a more... flower-like manner. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Helps me a lot.

Also, sorry for the delay; midterms kept me anxious. However, I will compensate over this school break. By the time this is out, I'll be working on the next chapter.

Thanks to all reviewers, followers, and favoriters

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 3, The third chapter

Jax POV

It was the next day. The sun's weak rays signaled that autumn had almost finished making it's transition to winter. To keep my balls from freezing off, I put on some long underwear and my grey hoodie. I made my way down to breakfast, deciding to sit alone instead of with Sissi. Odd and Ulrich where sitting with their friends, chatting away. I waved to them, and, to my surprise, everyone sitting at their table waved back, genuine smiles on their faces.

Odd scooted over a little and beckoned with his hand, inviting him to sit with them. I walked over and sat between him and the blonde guy. He introduced me to everyone else at the table. His name was Jeremy, the pink haired girl was Aelita, the Asian girl was Yumi, and I already knew Odd and Ulrich.

Yumi asked me where I was from, and the conversation kind of took off. I didn't really like talking about the places I'd been, fearing that I'd give off the impression of a to-bad-you-aren't-as-culturally-diverse-as-I-am jerk, but they seemed to be at rapt attention when I talked, and genuinely interested as well. They where pretty impressed that I had caught on to languages and culture.

The bell that signaled the end of breakfast sounded, and I was about to pack up when Yumi, the only other one left, spoke to me in flawless Japanese:

_"So, your'e pretty diverse. Do you know how to have a proper Japanese dinner?"_

I smiled and turned to her. I knew she was Asian, and thought she was Japanese, but didn't want to say anything in case I got it wrong. Let's be honest, I bet half of _them_ couldn't tell each other apart. Okay, now I feel **really** bad for thinking that.

_"Sure do, is that an offer?"_

_"My house at 19:30, Friday. Ulrich's coming too. Up for it?"_

I gave her a small bow. _"Sure, why not? See you then?"_

She nodded and waved before running out the cafeteria to get ready for class.

_Aileta POV_

I was sitting between Odd and Ulrich in the last few minutes of science class, the last class of the day. Snow was lazily making its way from the clouds above, making the first few centimeters of snow over the grass. Not really paying attention to the teacher's words, I let my mind drift towards Jeremy. He had been so worried about XANA's imminent attack that he was staying up late working on line upon line of code.

"You okay Aelita?"

Ulrich had nudged me and I turned around to meet his worried face.

"I-I was just thinking about XANA. It's got me worried, you know?"

He looked back at me, understanding in his eyes.

"I guess," he responded, counting down the minute until the school day's end, "but there's nothing I can do about it until a tower has activated. Jeremy might be doing something on the supercomputer, preparing, but there's nothing much the rest of us can help with. In fact, that's probably what's turning him into a zombie during classes, he's probably getting five hours of sleep."

The bell rang and the tidal wave of students rushed out to welcome the snow. I nudged Odd, who was just falling asleep and woke up with a jerk.

"Whaa..." He murmured, but before he could say more, Ulrich's phone rang. He took it out of the his pocket as the three of us left the classroom. After a few "Uh-huh"s, "Okay"s, and a "See you there", he hung up and turned to face us, blinking hard through the falling snow.

"Jeremy wants us at the factory, he says we've got to train for whatever XANA's got next."

* * *

"Can we...please...take a break?"

All four of us where exhausted from fighting round after round of "safe" replicas of XANA's monsters for two to three hours. We had been thrown out of the scanners about three times each, and right now we where almost unconscious on the Lyoko ice.

"Alright. Beginning devirtualization."

One by one, we stepped out of the scanners and went to the elevator. When we got up there I saw Jeremy's red eyes turn towards us.

"Good job guys. According to my charts, XANA'll be attacking soon-ish. Go get some rest, I'll... *yawn* I'll work on this program for a bit."

It looked like he would pass out at any minute; not only where his eyes bloodshot from using the computer, but he looked like he would throw up and/or pass out at any minute. After twenty minutes of convincing and arguing, we finally got him to go back to his dorm room and get some sleep.

I had to ride alongside him to make sure he didn't fall off his scooter and Ulrich practically dragged him through the snow to the dorm. He said he'd take away Jeremy's laptop to make sure he truly got some rest. I watched the three boys trudge towards their dorm as I walked alone back to mine.

* * *

Jax POV

It was 19:00.

Nothing exiting had happened today, other than being asked out by Yumi. Well, it wasn't a date; she had also invited her friend(zoned acquaintance) Ulrich. Maybe it was just a welcome gesture, maybe something else. All I really knew that in 48 hours, I'd be leaving from her house after a meal that didn't taste like whatever the hell this school served. Like, seriously; the Shepherd's pie for dinner tasted like cardboard soaked in dishwater and buttcrust sprinkled on top. How do you even screw up a meal made up of three simple ingredients?

My rant was interrupted by the sound of the door outside opening, followed by Jim asking why whoever just entered was so late. "Curfew's only just started, one second later and-"

He was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of puking. I peeked out my door to see Jeremy, supported by Odd and Ulrich, vomit all over the floor. Jim ran to get a mop and clean up the mess, then went with Jeremy to the nurse's office, while the other two went to their room.

I waited a bit, then went and eavesdropped in their room. It was at the far end of the long building, and had Jim been paroling, this would've been impossible; I would have to sneak around the entire building like last time.

"D'you think he'll be all right?"

"Not sure. He hasn't slept for days."

"This is really bad. What if he attacks while Jeremy's sick? What if he attacks tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty sure he'd try to attack one of us before doing something else."

"Who knows what he'll do? He's a freaking super-program!"

"Shut up, Odd! Someone might hear us."

This was probably the best time to leave. Before the door to their room opened, I was already in mine, thinking about the conversation. After running it through my head a few times, I fell asleep. Maybe it'd make more sense tomorrow

* * *

The story's climax is almost here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took a surprising amount of time to write, yet I feel like it could have been more.

See ya next update!


	4. Boom boom, shake the school

So, welcome back. I'd like to thank Roselene Ersa for her constant and helpful reviews. I'd also like to ask **all** you guys to review, please. Anything from "Nice story" to constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. It takes like 10-20 seconds to do a simple thing that boosts my self-esteem.

Anyways, this is a nice, long chapter to make up for the stale one prior. This is where shit hits the fan. None of you will see this coming.

* * *

Chapter 4-Boom boom, shake the school

_President of the United States POV_

"Mr. President, you need to wake up."

A secret service agent was shaking me with one hand, another on his earpiece.

I groaned and looked at the clock. It was still 2:30 am. "What is it?" I asked him angrily, "Unless someone's getting nuked, let me get at least four hours of sleep."

He shook me harder. "That **is** the case, sir. Someone is hijacking our nuclear missile system, and is almost in!"

I sat bolt upright and leaped out of bed. The agent gestured towards the door. "We need you in the bunker; your fingerprints should lock down the system."

As we bolted down the hallway, other SS agents joining us as we walked. The first agent, who's name I had remembered as John, briefed me on the situation:

"The entity has gotten through eight of the dozen layers of protection in the system. It's been at it for an hour-"

"That much in an hour!? Nothing short of a supercomputer could pull that off. And why wasn't I told until now?"

"You've been up for thirty-six consecutive hours and your doctor advised you get some sleep. We didn't wake you until absolutely necessary. As for the thing that's hacking the system, a super computer or a super program is likely to be doing it. It isn't even possible to type the necessary code in that time, let alone simultaneously think."

We arrived at the bunker; it was where I should be in any state of emergency, including right now. All our tech people where typing away, no doubt trying to counter the intruding entity. John gestured towards the scanning module on the desk. I began the process that would prove to the computer that I was indeed the President; hand scan, retinal scan, voice verification via code, and DNA check. With a satisfying beep, the module turned green.

"There we go," said John, smiling. "That scan should override the system and force a lock down. Now we just need to-"

But all of the sudden, multiple things happened at once. Computers exploded, rendering their users unconscious and injured. Several screens did the same, causing the agents to go down as well. John shielded me with his own body before falling to the ground. Then the lights went out.

The massive screen at the front of the room, which had not been destroyed, showed an insignia. It was circles around circles, and lines around the outer ones. Then the screen switched to a map of France. It showed nukes hitting the countryside, covering an area that would scar an eighth of the country, something that would surely piss of every other country in the world. But why the countryside? If I would do something as maniacal as this, my first target would, surely, be Paris, not a sparsely populated area like the one shown.

But before I could think about it more, the hard metallic butt of a handgun hit me on the back of the head. The last thing I saw before passing out was John, holding the gun, with that same insignia on white eyeballs.

* * *

_Jeremy POV_

It's been an entire day since I've been sick. I wasn't surprised; after all, I had been sleeping about four hours each night and barely eating. Right now, I was sitting up in one of the sick beds, watching the news. The nurse restricted me from using my laptop, but put on the television to keep me from getting bored. With my laptop in her desk, the telly was the only way I could see what XANA might be up to. I knew that what he was going to do this time was going to be headline news. The only thing I could do was wait. It had occurred to me that I wouldn't be at the supercomputer to help if XANA showed up today. I taught Ulrich how to do the start-up and return to the past, but only I could resupply ammo, guide them, and spawn vehicles. We where screwed if XANA decided to attack today.

An alarm interrupted my train of thought; the television went black and the words "nuclear attack in your area" flashed onto the screen.

Shit.

XANA was going all out this time around. A map of France showed a rough circle of where the fifty-seven incoming nukes would land and spread, becoming a nuclear mess in less than thirty minutes. What was worse was that Kadic was in the center. I got up, but the nurse, who was sitting at her desk, pushed me back onto the bed. She was about to say something when she saw the warning. The nurse leaped out of the room, screaming about Armageddon and the end of the world.

I heard a thud, a "sorry", and footsteps approaching the door. Jax poked his head into the room. "Hey Jeremy. I heard you where sick, and just wanted to make sure you weren't dead."

I was about to tell him I was fine when idea came to mind, something that would require Jax's help.

"Hey, Jax?" I asked, gesturing towards the television, "have you seen this yet?" He looked at the TV in front of me, then cursed furiously in English. So he was a native English speaker. "That is not good," he whispered "unless we get a plane out were screwed. Nothing can escape that coverage area on land in time."

I realized that he was right. Even if the roads where straight, It would take an hour and a half in a race car to avoid the splash effect.

"We need to get underground," I told him, hoping that my plan would work. "I know a place where we might avoid the blast."

We arrived at the sewer entrance just off campus in ten minutes. I had coughed the entire way and Jax supported me. The two of us climbed down the ladder and reached the tunnel. I grabbed my scooter, but realized that Jax had no transport other than his own two feet. "It's quite a ways to the factory. You don't have to come if you don't want."

"I'll run, it's okay."

And he did. I was only just able to stay in front of him, not only was he fast, but he maintained his speed until we got to the elevator. The two of us descended into the scanning room where all the others where.

"There you are, Jeremy," said Yumi "we've got about ten minutes until the nukes hit. Could you run the vir-" She stopped when she saw Jax. Everyone else stared at him as well. It was a full minute until I spoke up.

"Guys, this is a big one. We need help, all the help we can get. Jax seems like a trustworthy guy and I think he could help."

More silence.

I looked at my watch. The timer I set earlier counted eight minutes. We needed to act, and fast. "Look," I said, loosing my patience, "Let's vote. Who thinks we should virtualize Jax?"

My hand shot up, as well as Ulrich's. Then the others put their hands up as well. I didn't think that anyone would agree, let alone get a unanimous vote. I took the elevator up to the supercomputer to run the virtualization, thinking if I had made the right choice.

* * *

So, Jax is officially a Lyoko Warrior. Next chapter we get to see if he doesn't get devirtualized within the first ten seconds.

And now, faithful readers, you get to choose what weapon Jax wields.

Here are some tips and rules:

1. **NO GUNS. **Soooooo many OC's in other stories already did stuff like that, and I kinda want to do something different.

2. Maximum two weapons and a single activateable power that compliments.

3. Surprise me like how Krieg surprised Borderlands players. Add something different

4. Use your imagination. Get a cardboard box and make rainbows with your hands if you need to. (Spongebob reference)

See you next update!

Remember to comment, please.


	5. A close one

Welcome back! Last time, the Lyoko warriors with their new team member, Jax, have been devirtualized into Lyoko. I have decided to take up on a simpler form of the weapon Miss Ersa has suggested.

Also, end trimester tests are coming up so I've been studying for them rather than writing this story. Sorry!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Jax POV_

I had absolutely no idea what to expect. Half of me said that I was dreaming, that I would wake up soon. All I knew was that I was standing in a tube, and that Jeremy had said something about whatever I was about to do affecting the entire world. I couldn't recount exactly he had said, it had happened so fast. Just as the recent events where being replayed in my head, a sudden wind filled the tube. I had no idea what I had volunteered to do. Hopefully, this was all a dream; maybe it was over, for I felt myself getting picked up, perhaps, back into reality...

The ground rushed up to meet me before I could brace myself. My chest ached as I struggled to rise from my spread-eagle position on the ground. As I got up, I noticed how unusual the land was. The area was resembled a forest with paths leading in every direction.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Ulrich was behind me, wearing a headband and some variation of light Asian armor, (Japanese?) with a sword on his back. "C'mon, we need to get to the tower. Hop on my bike"

I had no idea what else to do, so I got on the back of Ulrich's motorbike, still feeling a bit dazed.

"Jackson, can you hear me?"

Jeremy's voice was speaking calmly into my ear, as if there I had on an earpice.

"Yeah, but what the hell's going on? I got practically shoved into that container, I'm pretty sure I'm not even on Earth-"

"You are on Earth, Jackson. You're in a supercomputer."

"Either this is a dream or I'm too good at chemistry. This can't be real, I mean, the kind of tech you're talking about is fifty years away at least."

"It is real," said Jeremy, his voice firm. "You are inside a supercomputer, in a digital world called Lyoko. There's a super-virus in here named XANA that can influence the real world via towers in Lyoko. Aelita can cut off that connection by reaching those towers. You have to make sure she doesn't get devirtualized on the way."

"Devirtualized, you mean I could die? And how am I supposed to defend her without a weapon?"

I could hear Jeremy sighing on the other end.

"No, you won't die, you'll just fall out of the scanner unconcious. And your weapon should be on your back."

Reaching around my back, I felt something smooth and almost circular. It took an effort to place it in front of me and not fall off Ulrich's motorbike, but I was able to take a good look at my weapon.

It was a dark blue shield, semi-transparent, and almost completely smooth except for the spiked center.

"That's your weapon. If you block an attack with your shield, it'll absorb a quarter of the attack points. You can attack an enemy by dashing into them with it or throwing it like a boomerang. Bashing it in close quarters will stun. Got that?"

"Yeah, I-I got it."

"Alright. We have four minutes until the nukes hit and you're almost to the activated tower. Just make sure Aelita makes it."

A white, circular tower was coming into view, with a red glow around it. As we approached, I saw a huge number of monsters. Some where cubes, some looked like massive crabs, but most of them where creatures that looked like insects, wasps and roach like things. One of the block-things shot Ulrich's bike; but we jumped off before it exploded. I noticed how much faster I was, and how jumping ten times my body height felt like taking a small hop.

I landed on the ground, and then attacked the first thing I saw, a cube, by jumping and ramming into it with my shield. It burst into pieces with a satisfying sound. But that was one of many, and the tower was still a good dozen yards away. A few wasp monsters where circling me, stingers charging to make what was surely a projectile. I threw my shield at one and it ricocheted onto the others, causing them to drop like flies, before it returned into my open hand.

A lazer shot hit me from behind; it felt like a second-degree burn between my shoulder blades. I turned around to face one of the crab creatures, already charging up another lazer. I jumped onto it's back before it could make the shot and slammed the edge of my shield into the eye-like insignia on the back. I jumped off it as it exploded, rocketing me into the air a good fifteen feet and giving me a good view of the battle.

A crab was attacking Odd, it's legs attempting to skewer him as he crawled desperately from under it. I dived, shield first, onto it's back and cracked the symbol. He acknowledged my help with a nod, then went back to fighting.

"Guys, you have a minute and a half! Get Aelita to the tower!"

Jeremy was almost shouting at us, and for a good reason too. More than half of the monsters where gone, but we couldn't destroy them all in time.

"Aelita! We need to get to the tower."

Aelita, who was throwing energy balls at some wasps, ran towards me. We both dashed towards the tower while I covered her with my shield. She walked right into the tower as if it where nothing. Now that my job was done, I looked around to see if anyone else needed help.

_President of the United States POV_

I woke up bound to a chair. The screen was now showing the minute counting down until the world went into chaos. John, the only other person alive in the room, noticed me wake up.

"Hello, Mister President. I hope you've had a good nap, cause now the show is going to begin."

He had a twisted smile on his face, eerily lit by the display for the missiles' ETA

"Too bad defense systems are down in France. I wonder how many people will die, how many deaths _you_ will be responsible for."

"Why are you doing this," I asked, "Who are you affiliated with?"

He smiled "A man who wants to do something good for the world. Look at you humans, killing yourselves for no reason other than differences and materials. Why do people need to be so stubborn? Why can't we all just-"

Without warning, John fell to the ground, unconscious. At the same time, the monitor shut off, then rebooted. I had to act fast.

"Voice activation code: zero-niner-niner-alpha-charley-whiskey. Deactivate all active warheads."

The computer complied to the emergency code and deactivated the missiles. I breathed a sigh of relief; just another day in the life of the President.

* * *

Dat chapter length tho

So after that, Jeremy used Return to the Past and gave it a good 72 hours. Find out what happens next in a week or so!

Also, I'm looking for submissions for a Lyoko vehicle.

Also, here's a random riddle I made

I cannot exist without light, yet I am defined as dark, however, I am neither.

Those who want to keep hidden embrace me

I am the grey in the black and white

Without me, art would look like a child's

See you next update and remember to comment, please.


	6. An explanation

**End-trimester finals are a biiiiiiiiiiiiiitch**

So my first year in high school has been a bit stressful. What with Spanish, Physics, and my annoying-as-hell roommate, I barely had enough time to do this little explanation for the lack of chapters. Apologies to all my readers.

The next legitimate story-related update (or updates because I may want to compensate) should be during Thanksgiving break on the 21st-ish

Sorry if I wasted your time.

P.S.

Pleeeeeeeease comment. I feel like R.E. (Roselene Ersa) is the only one doing so at this point.

P.P.S.

The answer to the riddle was indeed a shadow. Good job, R.E.

*pats head*

P.P.P.S.

Still looking for vehicle submissions

See you next update!

P.P.P.P.S. (last one)

Please review. I beg of you!


End file.
